dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
The Croods
The Croods is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy film produced by DreamWorks Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It features the voices of Nicolas Cage, Emma Stone, Ryan Reynolds, Catherine Keener, Clark Duke, and Cloris Leachman. The film is set in a fictional prehistoric Pliocene era known as The Croodaceous, a period which contains fantastical creatures, when a man's position as a "Leader of the Hunt" is threatened by the arrival of a prehistoric genius who comes up with revolutionary new inventions, like fire, as they trek through a dangerous but exotic land in search of a new home. The Croods received generally positive reviews, and proved to be a box office success, earning more than $550 million on a budget of $135 million, and launching a new franchise, with a sequel and TV series already put in development. Plot The films begins with a cavegirl called Eep (bitchy bitch) talking about how her family is one of the few to survive nearby, mainly due to the strict rules of her overprotective father (lessie lesbof), his daughter Sandy (epic fail), his son Thunk (fuck u), his wife (nosby nosey), and his mother-in-law (re tard) with a character that mirrors Eep's curious nature. He uses this story to warn the family that exploration and 'new things' pose a threat to their survival. This irritates the bored and adventurous Eep, and when the family falls asleep after dark, she ignores her father's advice, and leaves the cave. While venturing off, she meets Guy (Ryan Reynolds), an intelligent human (Homo sapiens) caveboy. She becomes fascinated with the fire he manages to create and is eager to learn more. He tells her about his theory that the world is reaching its 'end,' before giving her a noise-making horn to call him if she feels the need for help. He then abandons Eep, who is then caught by Grug (who had been frantically searching for her). Much later, he brings her back home, only to find that their cave home has collapsed from an earthquake. All the family then climb over the wreckage to discover an other-worldly land, much different from their usual surroundings of rocky terrain. While becoming aware of their new surroundings, the family are attacked by some deadly red-feathered birds. After an unsuccessful attempt at hunting, Guy, with his 'pet' sloth, Belt (Chris Sanders), and Eep, build a puppet to lure nearby animals. Afterwards, the family greedily devours everything they caught. Guy and Eep, however, are more sparing. The others realize their greediness and stop eating. Grug then tells another of his morale-lowering tales, this time mirroring the events of their day, mentioning a girl Grug and Ugga had before Eep was born who did venture away from her cave and died. Guy then tells a story of his own, about a paradise he nicknames "Tomorrow." In the morning, the family reaches a path coated in spiked rocks. They reach the land of "Tomorrow" just in time. Grug throws them over the pit so they can cross. Then he uses a decaying skeleton carried by birds, to transport himself there barely escaping the oncoming destruction. He and the whole Crood family settle down as Grug becomes less protective, letting the family be more adventurous and risk-taking, thus bringing happiness to them all.. gente assistam tambem the wallking dead eu amo vcs e nao se esquecam de me add no face e felipe brangel obg Voice cast * Nicolas Cage as Grug Crood. He is the well-meaning, overprotective, but outdated, patriarch of the Croods family. * Ryan Reynolds as Guy. He is a boy who is not as strong as the Croods, but prefers using his brain and comes up with various ideas, like fire or shoes. He is accompanied with a sloth-like pet. * Emma Stone as Eep Crood, Grug and Ugga's daughter, who likes to experience new things. * Catherine Keener as Ugga Crood. She is Grug's wife and is more open-minded than Grug, but also works hard to keep her family safe. * Clark Duke as Thunk Crood, Grug and Ugga's son, their 10 year old middle child. He is not smart and has bad coordination, but has a good heart. * Cloris Leachman as Gran, a ferocious, very old (45 years) mother-in-law. Characters with no voice: * Sandy Crood, Grug and Ugga's ferocious baby child who still bites and only growls. * Belt, a sloth-like pet that, among other things, helps keep Guy's pants up. Category:The Croods Gallery CroodsUMBRELLA.jpg 149789 406301972782215 368284175 n.png|The Croods watching the colorful fireworks pop 21647 441794575899621 1591524478 n.png 155276 439301022815643 1315766011 n.png|Thunk encounters Douglas 163383 436325593113186 1361583549 n.png 6551 441794862566259 1151329216 n.jpg|An elephant rat 539466 439300669482345 141782420 n.png 548612 10151841792547524 1633897003 n.png 563240 441791439233268 910355161 n.jpg 581722 445452455533833 1582365976 n.png 427315 436324089780003 1235205117 n.png The-Croods-5452.jpg|Chunky Croods-Fire.jpg 735238 456224871123258 590563685 n.jpg 578576 449681051777640 1222402927 n.png 581841 452672558145156 1483232326 n.jpg 75563 441795179232894 302513676 n.png 60730 441798879232524 2009747870 n.png The-Croods-12.jpg 479721 447497985329280 1604293528 n.png 429737 449682385110840 1483679949 n.png Eep.jpg|Eep and Guy. 734038 461915790554166 2011406041 n.png 579776 461896907222721 829816758 n.png 575833 461943553884723 552745704 n.png 575777 461963893882689 1335781210 n.jpg 561265 461964747215937 1013265570 n.png 545969 461914263887652 1687292834 n.png 545876 461964890549256 1877776138 n.png 544422 461913183887760 1919029244 n.png 537346 461964240549321 1444189799 n.png 479883 461940967218315 343363131 n.png 303388 461938677218544 1153371148 n.png 284704 461938420551903 1348167047 n.png 168515 461938207218591 1720526069 n.png 165463 462425927169819 128371862 n.jpg 67795 461938970551848 1795151527 n.png 8336 461964577215954 1339941064 n.png 3598 461940363885042 1248808734 n.png Videos Trailers File:The Croods (2013) - Theatrical Trailer for The Croods|Trailer 1 Video:The Croods Trailer 2|Trailer 2 File:The Croods Clip - Closer As a Family|Closer as a Family File:The Croods Clip - It's Fire|It's Fire Interviews File:The Croods - Nicholas Cage Premiere Interview|Red Carpet Interview with Nicholas Cage File:The Croods - Emma Stone Premiere Interview Premiere|Red Carpet Interview with Emma Stone Marketing The first full-length trailer debuted on October 3, 2012. The second trailer premiered around December 2012. Official site: TheoodsMovie.com Trend http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/04/ultrabook-terbaru.html Ultrabook Terbaru sangat ramai saat ini di samping berita mengenai http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/04/korek-api-gas-fighter-indonesia.html Korek Api Gas Fighter Indonesia dan akan semakin http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/04/penting-panas-perlu-dan-seruu.html Penting, Panas, Perlu dan Seruu dengan hadirnya http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/05/belanja-produk-gaya-hidup-kontemporer.html Belanja produk gaya hidup kontemporer dari desainer berbakat dengan harga terjangkau! dalam memperingati http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/05/margahayuland.html 42 tahun Perjalanan Margahayuland dengan http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/05/wisata-bandung_8.html Wisata Bandung untuk mencari http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/05/peluang-usaha-busana-muslim.html Peluang Usaha Busana muslim dan http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/05/kue-ulang-tahun.html Kue Ulang Tahun serta http://backlinkhouse.blogspot.com/2013/05/paket-kue-lebaran.html Paket Kue Lebaran Category:Movies Category:The Croods